


Trick or Treat

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: White Hat takes his son out for his first ever night of trick or treating





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is super later but OOPS HERE WE GO ANYWAYS ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ

“Last chance, are you sure you don’t wanna head out with us?” White Hat asked, adjusting his sons outfit as he spoke to Vaskur. “You could go as a man scientist, you wouldn’t even have to change.” he added, gesturing to Vaskur’s current lab attire. 

“No thanks.” Vaskur said, shrugging and crossing his arms. “You know it’s just a skeme by American businesses to make more money, right? Besides, We could just  _ buy _ candy if we wanted it. We don’t need to teach Krobus it’s okay to take candy from strangers.”

“Don’t see how buying it for ourselves changes how much money those companies makes. Besides, it’s just for fun, silly. When else will we get to wear these costumes?” White Hat asked, pushing his cloak aside to show his count outfit off. To be fair, as a shapeshifter, it wasn’t very hard to get new attire. “Besides, it’s Krobus’ first Halloween, are you really gonna hold him back from celebrating?”

Vaskur rolled his eyes, reaching out to tip the brim of White Hat’s top hat over his eyes. “You can just dress up for Dia de los Muertos, which he’ll get to celebrate in a couple days anyways.” he pointed out. 

“Pffft. Yeah, well, any holiday where you get free candy is fine by me. ‘Sides, it’s not like he can’t celebrate both.” White Hat said as he fixed his head, quickly leaning in to give him a kiss. “We’ll have to head out now if we wanna get the good candy.”

“Ready, Krobus?” White Hat asked his son, looking down and patting his head. Unlike his own ‘costume’, Krobus lacked the ability to shapeshift and thus needed an actual outfit to wear, which Vaskur had decided to hand make himself. The little black and red suit just so happened to resemble a certain uncle of Krobus, alongside a big white question mark on the front of the top hat. White Hat thought it was frankly adorable and had already taken about fifty pictures. 

Krobus nodded, shaking his empty bucket at his mom. Despite being a year old, he looked and acted a lot more like a four year old, likely as a result of being half demon. Talking, however, was not quite his forte yet. 

“That’s good~” White Hat said, holding his sons hand as he took him to the front door, pausing as he glanced back into the house for Vaskur. “We’re heading out know, we’ll be back soon, promise.” he called into the room.

“Don’t let Krobus eat all the candy before you get home.” Vaskur called back. “And don’t teach him it’s okay to take candy from strangers.” 

“I’ll do my best.” White Hat said with a smile and shrug, leading his son out of their home and outside, lifting his son into his arms before teleporting closer into town. They lived quite a ways from the other residents of Hat Island, after all. And already, kids and their guardians had taken to the streets, colorful costumes and cheerful voices singing out ‘Queremos Halloween’ as the children went door to door, seeking out candy in what failed to be a very ‘spooky’ holiday. 

Surprisingly, nobody gave them a second glance. White Hat couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful that they could just blend into a crowd for once. It was better than being gawked at for being  _ the _ White Hat, after all. It was part of the reason he liked this holiday so much, if he were being honest. Just being able to go door to door with his son, the local residents giving them friendly smiles and candy gifts as they shared in the night together was enough for him. 

When it came down to it, the chanting of ‘Queremos Halloween’ as children went door to door and the screaming was almost expected. So maybe it took White Hat a little longer than normal ro realize the screams weren't just the prerecorded stuff used in decorations or from children getting scared by said decorations, but instead coming from a very specific source. 

But then again, White Hat couldn’t say he was very surprised when he finally saw Black Hat scaring away a group of children in a monstrous form, pausing only to return to his dapper self and ruffle through one of the buckets of abandoned candy for something to please his sweet tooth. 

“Really brother? Stealing candy from children? I would think you were better than that.” White Hat tsked, drawing his brothers attention. Black Hat’s eye flicked to him, than down to Krobus as a smile stretched across his face. 

“Oh please, you know I couldn’t resist such a classic. Besides, I see you’re the one letting your son look up to less than honorable influences.” Black Hat noted, stepping towards his brother and picking Krobus up, holding him in the air. “Look at this young villain, quite dastardly if I do say so~” Black Hat chuckled, making Krobus giggle as he squirmed in Black Hat’s hands. 

“Speaking of villains,” White Hat began as Black Hat set Krobus back on the ground. “I’d have figured you’d be advertising a seasonal special by now.”

“We already filmed a week in advance.” Black Hat explained. “Our customers do need time to place their orders, after all.”

Krobus ruffled around in his candy bucket, pulling out a lollipop to unwrap and plop into his mouth. He waited for his mom to finish his conversation with his uncle, looking around the street corner for anything interesting to look at. It was getting fairly late, and it looked like most of the houses had already turned off their lights and closed their doors. But if he listened closely, he could hear something just around the corner, like a group of voices talking. 

Stepping towards that direction, Krobus wonderned unnoticed towards the voices, round the corner to find a group of teenagers huddled together under a tree. Between them they dumped candy into pillow cases, abandoning buckets that were not their own in the grass for some grown-up to clean later. 

One of the teens suddenly pointed to Krobus, elbowing his friend. The group turned their attention to him, snickering and smirking amongst themselves. Krobus watched them, unaware of any danger as one of them left the group and stood in front of him, eyeing the kids candy. 

“Nice costume, kid.” the older kid remarked, chuckling. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to go out dressed like a villain? Especially with a nice haul of candy like that.”

Krobus just shrugged, still sucking on his lollipop. After another few moments of no other response, the older kid just snorted and stepped closer, looming over the smaller Krobus. 

“Little kids like you should just go crying home to mommy.” the older kid remarked, grabbing the bucket Krobus was holding and holding and yanking it out of his hands, accidently knocking Krobus over in the process, his sucker rolling away. The group of older kids had only a moment to snicker amongst themselves before Krobus suddenly let out an unholy wailing that cracked the nearest glass and caused the older kids to cover their ears as the noise cut through the air like a sharp knife. 

Everything suddenly got darker as the light from the full moon seemed to dull, followed by the farthest street light popping and going out, followed shortly by the next, then the one after that, all the way till only the closest couple of lights were left. The wailing stopped, causing the teens to only just now realize that the kid was missing. They gathered closer, eyes wide as they scanned the streets around them, before a low rumbling came from behind them. 

A beast with wide jaws filled with an eerie red light rose up behind them, body distorted as long claws tore into the side of a tree as it stepped towards them, it’s stride slanted and unnatural. The kids screamed as they dropped their loot to the ground, fleeing every which was as fast as their feet could take them. It was only when the last kid had fled from sight that White Hat returned to his default form, Black Hat stepping out of the shadows with Krobus in his arms.

“Good job.” Black Hat said, smirking as he returned Krobus to his mother, the little one clinging to White. “Soon you’ll be a master at scaring kids out of their ill-gotten candy.”

White Hat cradled Krobus close, hmming to him and getting a new lolli of him to enjoy. “I didn’t scare them for their candy.” he pointed out. “Besides, hopefully they learned their lesson.”

Black Hat made a pssh sound, starting to gather up the pillowcases left behind by the teenagers, pausing only to give Krobus back his bucket of candy. He swung the sacks over his shoulder, which kinda made him look like an emo Santa Clause. 

“Wait, why aren't you wearing a costume?” White Hat suddenly asked. “It’s Halloween, you should totally be in the festive spirit!: You could dress up as something frightening!”

“I am dressed as the most frightening thing I can think of.” Black Hat said, smiling with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. “Myself?” 

“That’s a lame excuse.” White Hat pointed out. “I thought you were more creative than that.” 

“Fine,” Black Hat sigh, reshaping his form to change his outfit to something with a lot more black and white, with a nice bow and horns poking out of his hat. “Happy?”

It wasn’t quite that different than Black Hat’s normal outfit, but White Hat nodded anyways. 

“Much better. Happy Halloween~” White Hat said, smiling at him before nuzzling his son, suddenly teleporting away as Black Hat did the same, leaving the street dark and empty.

Back home, White Hat teleported back in time to watch Vaskur watching some drama where the women suddenly burst in on a girl in a wheelchair and a boy kissing. One of them was probably her kid. Either way, the women suddenly went nuts and started throwing punches. 

Vaskur shut it off, glancing up as his husband and boss. “Had fun?”

“Yeah.” White Hat smiled, setting Krobus down before the little one suddenly ran off towards his bedroom with his candy. “Also turn that back on, I wanna know what happens next.”


End file.
